Something to Talk About
by Keikokin
Summary: A dance stirs up the heat COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


Title: Something to Talk About

Author: Keikokin

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Word count: 1330

Date: 3/18/2005

Summary:

Rating:

Harry Potter sat in the Ministry office and tried not to fall asleep. His eyes wandered to the window where spring was in full bloom. He desperately wanted fly away on his Galaxy3000, he'd just custom ordered. This day was dragging on like every other one meeting after meeting.

Being Head Auror after the war was b-o-r-i-n-g. Why did he ever think this was a good idea? The Death Eaters that hadn't been caught would never be found. He really needed a job change.

A short, squat witch toddled into the office. "Afternoon posts Mr. Potter."

"Thanks Midge," Harry grinned and the witch giggled then ran out of the room.

Harry rolled his eyes. Everyday someone reminded him of his fame and he was sick of it. Pouring out another cup of tea, he sorted through the posts. His eyes caught one that was oddly plain. It was a high grade paper and simply said "Potter" on the front. In all of his life only one person called him that. Draco Malfoy.

Leaning back he began to open the letter as he reflected. When was the last time he'd seen Malfoy? Was it graduation two months ago? It was right before his father had escaped from Azkaban. They had stopped teasing and tormenting each other before the war. Draco had even stayed neutral in the war, for which Harry was grateful. It had been hard enough to watch as friend after friend died. He didn't want to face off against Draco, it was difficult enough to admit to himself how much he wanted the blond. Harry honestly thought that the war would be lost if he had to fire one shot at the man he'd fallen in love with.

_Potter,_

_I need to meet with you. Your secretary says there is a six month wait. Surely, this does not include me. _

_RSVP with the best time and place. _

_Draco Malfoy_

With a smile Harry took out a piece of parchment.

**Malfoy,**

**I have a dinner and dance engagement I must attend at the newly resurrected Hogwarts. If you are free it's at 7pm. Simply say you are there with me. I'll leave word at the door. It shouldn't take too long and afterwards I'm free due to a cancellation. The dress is casual for the dancing bit. **

**HJ Potter**

Harry felt oddly nervous as he checked his reflection before leaving his house. He had picked out black leather trousers with matching boots, a dark green sheer silk shirt and black undershirt. Putting in his contacts, Harry took one more glance then disapparated to the reconstructed school.

The apparation point for the evening was right at the door, so Harry took the opportunity to let the wizard at the door know he was expecting one Draco Malfoy. The wizard looked surprised, but that was to be expected. Harry almost always had a different witch on his arm. It wasn't really his style, but Hermione was always setting him up with someone. He hadn't cared for anyone thus far, much to her chagrin, so he'd managed to get a night off. Harry groaned as he looked into the Great Hall. The place was packed. He was soon spotted and whisked onto the dance floor.

It was on his third turn of the dance floor, he'd heard a familiar drawl. "Mind if I cut in?"

Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy, who when Harry had stopped dancing, growled at the witch with Harry. She quickly took off into the enormous crowd in terror. Harry took the opportunity to look over Draco. He was wearing silver trousers that left nothing to the imagination and a see through white shirt. Harry was almost drooling. Well aware of his long standing attraction to the blond, he was stunned to see the look he in turn was receiving.

"I don't know whether to thank you or scold you." Harry chuckled. His amusement soon turned to surprise as Draco began to dance with him.

Draco's long arm snaked around his neck as his hips began to move. He pulled their foreheads together then whispered, "You're welcome, handsome."

He then turned and pulled one of Harry's arms around his waist and leaned back into him, shimming and grinding to the music. Harry had never been a participant in anything so erotic in his life. He began to match Draco's rhythm wondering idly if they were about to get a ticket for lewdness in a public place.

Rolling his neck back onto Harry's shoulder Draco whispered," Imagine if we weren't so overdressed."

Harry was stunned to hear himself moan at the suggestion. He gulped and tried to remember where he was. "You said you needed to meet with me."

Turning again Draco put a hand on Harry's chest and the other back around his neck. "**Need **being the operative word, our bodies can do the meeting later," Harry embarrassed himself by moaning once more. It was hard to think, hell IT was hard. He unconsciously leaned in to Draco's neck reveling in the scent of him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him close. "You're a fucking tease Malfoy."

"Only if I don't put out," Draco grinned. "Unless you'd rather go back to those witches Granger is matching you up with?"

"Speaking of which…" Harry tried to warn Draco, but the blond went practically boneless in his arms curling up on his chest as if he belonged there. A smile curled the corners of his mouth and was mirrored by Harry who dropped a kiss to the top of the blond's head.

"Harry! What do you think you are doing?" Hermione snapped walking up to them both.

"Trying to get laid Granger, perhaps you should defrost sometime and give it a chance. I'm sure Weasley would appreciate it." Draco purred out.

Harry coughed trying to cover the laughter that was threatening to surface. Ron was standing a few feet off in his usual subservient pose looking grateful at Draco for even suggesting it.

"Well I never!" Hermione snapped.

"Obviously," Draco drawled. Harry hid his grin behind Draco's head.

With a scowl she ignored Draco and stared at Harry. "If you wanted a date I have a friend who…"

"He's taken Granger and quite done with your dating service. Now if there isn't anything else we need to have a long discussion over preferred sexual positions." Draco retorted. Harry moaned and shifted his hips into Draco's, so he could feel what he thought of that very excellent idea. Draco smirked at the erection pressing into his thigh.

"We should have a talk like that Hermione," Ron whimpered.

"Do you see a ring?" Hermione wiggled her bare hand in the air and Ron seemed to deflate. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Harry who was currently nuzzling the side of Draco's neck.

"Harry!" she snapped with a frown on her face. "Don't tell me you are even considering having pre-marital sex with …with …him!"

"Hell, yeah," Harry grinned then began to suck on one of Draco's earlobes.

Draco playfully smacked Harry in the chest, "Down tiger." Harry ground his hips into Draco's and with a cough Draco said," Okay, maybe not tiger, maybe horse is more appropriate and no way is that going down until we get out of here, so time to go!"

"Bye Hermione!" Harry waved happily while putting a few of the phone numbers he'd been given into Ron's grateful hand. Draco pulled Harry out of the crowd.

Harry stopped him at the door before they left," Why did you want to meet me?"

"It was time to claim what was mine. I think I have," Draco pointed back to the room where whispers were filling the Hall like a rising breeze and people were pointing at them.

"Then let's give them something to talk about," Harry whispered before taking the man of his dreams into his arms and kissing him senseless.


End file.
